Yes
by 10WeepingAngel
Summary: In the future proposed by S5E4 The End, why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is set in the future proposed by s5e4 The End. This is the first Supernatural fanfic I have written, so _please_ review! :)

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural isn't mine. I'm broke, don't sue.

**Rating: **T. Possibly M. Depends how you feel about violence/torture, because there will be a _lot _of that ;)

**Summary: **In the future proposed by The End, why_ did_ Sam say yes?

**Yes**

Sam hung up the phone with far more force than was strictly necessary. He couldn't believe that Dean had done that.

"We should just _pick a hemisphere_," Sam repeated in disbelief. Dean didn't want to see him again. Sam had never thought that their separation would be permanent. He had thought it would just be a couple months while he got his head together, but apparently, Dean had other ideas. Dean thought that they were _weaker_ together. How could he? They had always accomplished more together _(and got people killed together, and started the apocalypse together)_a voice in the back of his head hissed. It sounded a lot like Lucifer.

"Fine!" Sam muttered furiously. "I don't need him. I can do this on my own."

Sam checked out of the motel and headed for his car. It was a rental, but it had trunk space for weapons and it was good enough.

He knew exactly how to start.

**Two months later.  
**

Sam glared at the pile of papers in front of him. He had been in Arizona for three weeks, tracking demons, and he hated the place. It was really no wonder there were so many demons-the climate probably reminded them of hell.

Sam had been_ trying_to get information on Lucifer, but the demons he caught were unwilling to talk, and without demon blood he was useless at torture.

Two months of trying, and all he had was the possibility that a demon somewhere in Phoenix knew a demon somewhere else who had allegedly spoken to Lucifer. And the odds were that the demon had been lying anyway, because Sam knew that his torturing skills were mediocre at best.

He sighed and glanced at the clock. Time to go. A demon named Gregory was supposed to be at a bar called Apollo's at six o'clock, and Sam was determined that tonight would be the night he finally got something besides bruised knuckles out of an interrogation.

Sam slammed his fist into Gregory's face again. "Where. Is. Lucifer?" he demanded.

Gregory laughed. "That the best you can do, Sammy?" he asked. "Six months ago you could kill _Alistair_, and this is all you've got? Honestly, I expected better." He shook his head in disappointment.

Sam ground his teeth in fury. He stormed over to the table he had his instruments laid out on and grabbed the bottle of holy water. He slopped some into a cup and spun around, splashing it across Gregory's bloody face. He was rewarded with an agonized shriek as Gregory's face sizzled.

He strode toward the demon and leaned over him. "Having _fun_ yet, Gregory?" he hissed. "Am I getting up to your usual _standards_?"

Gregory grinned and spit out a mouthful of bloody holy water. "Not even close," he choked.

"I guess I'll just have to keep trying, then," Sam said with an unnerving smile. He turned back towards the table.

An hour later Sam stood over Gregory's corpse. He clutched Ruby's knife, which he had used to slit Gregory's throat.

Gregory had given him nothing. Maybe he had known something, but he wasn't telling, and Sam was consumed by fury at himself for being so _useless_. He used to be strong. He used to be-no. He couldn't go there, couldn't think about how easy it had been to make Alistair scream.

As he turned away, Sam's gaze caught on the bloody knife in his hand. Long steel blade, coated in red. Demon blood. The only thing that had ever made him powerful, running in wasted drops over the blade.

Entranced, Sam brought it slowly to his lips.

As the first drop touched his tongue, a tiny fizz of power shot through him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to snap him out of his trance. He flung the blade away with a cry. He couldn't be this, couldn't be so weak. _(but it will make you strong)_the voice that sounded like Lucifer whispered in his head.

"No!" Sam yelled at nothing. With supreme force of will he strode over and picked up the knife. He wiped it off without looking at it and flung it in his bag. The rest of the stuff on the table was swept in after it.

Sam picked up the bag and walked out of the building, leaving Gregory's corpse behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

**A/N: **Update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Warnings:** Some language.

**Chapter Two: Doubt**

"Hi, Sam," Lucifer said casually. Sam bolted awake, staring in shock at where Lucifer was reclining on the end of his bed.

"Lucifer," he gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucifer grinned. "I heard you were looking for me," he replied. "It seemed only polite to show up and see why." He turned to Sam seriously. "If you're looking to say yes I can give you directions now," he offered.

"I'm not interested, Lucifer," Sam snarled. "I'm not going to say yes to you- not ever."  
"I'd hoped you would have gotten over that by now," Lucifer said sadly. "Oh, well. You'll come around soon enough. Why_ are_ you looking for me, then?" he asked.

"So I can kill you," Sam said flatly.

"_Kill_ me?" Lucifer said in disbelief. "Even if you could find me, which, let's be honest, you're making no progress on, how exactly do you intend to kill me? You're not even strong enough to kill a _demon_ anymore."

"I'll figure it out," Sam promised grimly.

"Well, good luck," Lucifer offered doubtfully. "See you soon, Sam."

He was gone.

Sam paced the room furiously. Not only was he making no progress, Lucifer _knew_ he was making no progress. And the worst part was, he was right.

Sam didn't have any power. He couldn't even torture information out of a demon anymore. His whole plan was idiotic. He couldn't _find_ Lucifer, and he couldn't_ kill_ Lucifer.

Two months of trying, and the devil wasn't even worried. And had no reason to be worried.

Unbidden, an image of Ruby's knife rose behind his eyes. He pictured what it had looked like, glistening red with Gregory's blood.

Sam remembered what that blood had tasted like, rich with the promise of the power he could have, _used_ to have. All he had to do was...

No. Sam could recall with razor sharp clarity what had happened the last time he had given into the lure of the blood. He had started the damn _apocalypse_. He couldn't go down that road again.

_"But what if I have to?"_ Sam thought suddenly. _"What if it's the only way I can be strong enough to stop him? I let the devil out of his cage. It's my responsibility to put him back in."  
_

Sam knew what Dean would say. He would tell Sam that he was an idiot for even considering drinking demon blood again. He would say that it was the worst thing Sam could possibly do.

_"Dean isn't here,"_ Sam thought furiously. _"He doesn't want anything to _do_ with me anymore, why the _hell _should I listen to him?"  
_

With that thought burning in his mind, Sam headed for the door. He was going to stop the devil. No matter what he had to do. _No matter what._


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. Real life interfered, but I made the chapter extra long to make up for it. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Warnings: **Violence, themes that some may find disturbing.

**Chapter 3: Falling**

Sam slammed out the door and strode towards his car. He knew what he had to do to stop the devil. Demon blood would make him strong again. He still remembered what it was like, that power. Finally not being the weak one, finally being the one who could save people. It had been wonderful.

He knew that he had screwed it all up when he killed Lilith. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that that particular decision had been a terrible one, but he didn't think that that kind of situation could happen again. Killing the devil was definitely not going to destroy the world.

In fact, killing Lucifer was the only thing that might save them, but Sam knew he couldn't do it. Not the way he was now, weak and useless and incapable of even scaring information out of one low-level demon.

He was useless, helpless, hopeless. But he wasn't always. He hadn't been when demon blood raced through his veins, full of fire and rage and strength beyond anything he'd ever experienced.

People had feared him! He could drive out demons with a thought and make Alastair scream in agony. And he was sure that if he had that strength again, he could beat the devil.

Sam drove like a bat out of hell down the highway. He was searching for a demon, and he knew exactly where to look.

It hadn't been that hard. He hadn't had demon blood in months, but the craving was still there, running just beneath the surface. With focused intent Sam had tapped into that vein of _need _and it was driving him, forcing him on towards the demons whose blood screamed like a siren to Sam.

He was getting close, another couple of blocks and he'd be able to see them.

There were two demons, lounging outside a bar hoping to make a few deals before the night was through. Sam could feel their essences calling him. He knew that they were weak and without backup. None of their superiors knew where they were, and they would not be missed. Not for weeks.

Sam was certain that he'd be able to overpower them without to much trouble, and then- _(drink them dry)_, the sinister voice in his head whispered, and for once Sam wholeheartedly agreed with it.

He would drain the two demons, take what power they had to offer, and he would be strong. Once he had that strength back he knew that getting more would not be a problem. Not when he could feel the location of every demon within a hundred miles.

Sam pulled smoothly to the curb outside a shady looking bar. The demons lounged under a streetlight, waiting for people leaving the bar.

Sam had to admit that it was a great place to fish for souls. He was willing to bet that everyone in the bar had something they would sell their souls for. He was doing a lot of people a favor by taking out these two.

He stepped out of the car and casually approached the two demons. One was a woman with long, dark hair, and the other was a slim man with a mohawk spiked up and dyed green. Their pupils swirled with red, and Sam couldn't help but be vividly reminded of a Christmas tree the way the man's hair clashed with his eyes.

As Sam moved forward, the familiar pulsing began to ring in his ears. He could hear their fluttering hearts; sense the blood that would restore him. Hunger burned through Sam's chest.

The woman looked up and saw him. She startled and elbowed the man beside her. He stared at Sam and smiled. "Sam Winchester, nice to see you," he said with a laugh. "Wanna sell your soul?" he asked, smirking.

"Not really," Sam responded coldly, and backhanded the demon across the face with enough force to send him sprawling backwards across the pavement. The other demon's head whipped around to see where he landed, so she was caught completely off guard when Sam grabbed her.

In seconds his knife was at her throat. A gasping scream bubbled out of her as Sam gulped frantically at the blood that dripped from her neck. No one came rushing to her aid.

Sam drank desperately, sucking blood from the wound. He could feel the power surging through him, filling his essence with strength. The demon in his arms went limp, dead and drained, and he dropped her to the ground without a thought. From behind him he heard a wail of shock and horror.

He turned and saw the demon that he had struck earlier sitting up and staring in disbelief at the body. He looked up, his eyes moving toward Sam's face until they reached the blood smeared at Sam's mouth.

"You . . . you killed Olivia," the demon whispered.

Sam glanced over at the corpse. "Yeah, I suppose I did," he responded flatly. Without another word Sam slammed his boot into the side of the green-haired man's head.

The demon crumpled, unconscious. Sam hastily picked up the limp figure and hauled him to the car, throwing him haphazardly in the trunk. He could feel the incredible power that he had drained from Olivia racing through his veins, and he was desperate to try it out. Maybe this demon knew something about Lucifer. It was worth asking.

Sam hummed a happy tune under his breath as he slid into the driver's seat. He was finally making progress.


	4. Chapter 4: Sam Rising

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Here's an update. There will be two more chapters, and don't worry, they'll be up soon. Read, Review, and Enjoy! **Warnings: **Language, violence, implied torture, Dark!Sam.

**Chapter 4: Sam Rising**

Sam walked casually around the small warehouse, double checking that the wards and devil's traps were correctly laid. He didn't need them, not with the buzzing strength of the demon he'd just drained flowing through him, but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

He glanced over at the green-haired demon tied to a chair in the center of the room. The man was only just starting to stir.

Sam waited impatiently for another moment, and then sent a burst of power sparking through the still unconscious demon.

He came awake with a scream as pain shot through him and he looked at Sam with shock, and, Sam was delighted to see, an edge of fear.

"Morning sleepyhead," Sam said with a smirk. "Did you sleep well?"

The demon struggled frantically against his bonds, looking with some trepidation at the devil's traps adorning the room. He glared at Sam. "You killed her," he snarled. "You killed Vinia."

"That I did," Sam responded casually. "And she tasted delicious."

"I'll kill you!" The bound demon screamed at him, rage burning in his eyes.

"Oh, calm down," Sam told him irritably. "You're not getting loose no matter how much you want to kill me, so you may as well get comfortable."

"You killed and drained my friend!" The demon said angrily. "I think I've got a right to be pissed."

"Yeah, well you're an evil demon who's trying to bring on the apocalypse," Sam told him. "I think I've got a right to be pissed. Now where's Lucifer?"

"I'm not telling you anything," the demon hissed at him. "Do your worst."  
He sat back in the chair and glared at the wall, seemingly unconcerned about Sam.

Sam laughed. "I thought you might say that," he said with a grin. "And you know, a week ago you'd be right to. But right now? Bad idea." He smiled. "This is going to be fun."

Several hours later Sam strolled out of the warehouse wiping blood off his hands. The demon, named Ezra, as it turned out, was dead. He'd told Sam quite a bit before he died, though.

Not what Sam needed to know, of course. The odds hadn't been great that a lowly crossroads demon knew where the devil was. However, Ezra knew where someone else was: a demon named Crowley, who was apparently the king of the crossroads. Crowley was powerful, important. He was bound to know something.

Ezra had been able to give Sam a pretty good idea of where Crowley was, and Sam was confidant he could find him. At least this time he could be certain that Ezra hadn't lied.

Sam smiled as he remembered the way Ezra had shrieked in agony. The demon had been tortured beyond his endurance with nothing but the power of Sam's mind, and that, Sam couldn't help but think, was amazing.

Getting a demon to break was nearly impossible. He'd been trying for months and had been getting nothing for his troubles but lies and half-answers. But now? Now he practically had a road map to a demon who would definitely know where Lucifer was, and all it took was one drained demon.

Two, now, counting Ezra. Sam licked a stray drop of blood from his lip and grinned. He was going to win. This would show Dean that Sam wasn't weak, or useless. He was going to beat the devil.

Sam could feel the power and confidence flowing through him as demon blood stirred in his veins. He was strong, stronger than Dean, stronger than anyone!

Sam threw back his head and shouted suddenly across the abandoned lot, shouting at Lucifer, at Dean, at the angels. At anyone who might be listening and a few who definitely couldn't be. _"I'M GOING TO WIN!"_

In the back of his mind a quiet voice chuckled softly, delighted. Far away Castiel looked up suddenly, fear gripping his heart. The end was coming. And Sam had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5: Sam's Army

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way of updating again. I promise, the next chapter will be quicker. Please read, review, and enjoy.

**Warnings:** None, really.

**Chapter 5: Sam's Army**

Sam located Crowley's house easily. Ezra had given him excellent directions, and with all the defensive wards the house stood out like a beacon. The wards didn't bother Sam. He'd drained six more demons on his way, and he shredded through the wards with a blink. He strode to the front door confidently.

The door banged open in front of him as he approached and he walked into the house unhindered. He paused in the dark foyer and yelled "Crowley!"

"I'm here, I'm here, relax." Crowley snapped, appearing suddenly leaning against the wall. "So you're the one who's been draining my demons. I thought you'd show up sooner or later."

Sam raised his hand, prepared to slam Crowley through the wall and demand information, but Crowley hastily spoke up. "Relax, I'll tell you what you want to know. There's no need to do anything hasty."

Sam frowned at him. "Why would you tell me anything?"

"I'm not stupid," Crowley snarled irritably. "You want Lucifer dead. I want Lucifer dead. I don't see why we can't work together, get the job done twice as fast."

"You want Lucifer dead?" Sam said in disbelief. "You're a demon. Why would you want the devil dead?"

"Because," Crowley explained slowly. "Unlike the rest of these idiots, I can think ahead. Lucifer hates demons more than humans. If he actually succeeds in wiping you out, we're next. And I'd like to survive."

"So you'll _help_ me?" Sam asked warily. "How?"

"I'll give you an army," Crowley said calmly. "You might actually be strong enough to kill Lucifer, but he'll have so many demons around him that it would take you days just to wade through their corpses, assuming of course, that you have enough juice to take them all out. And you would still have to fight the devil, after using up all your power killing his lackeys."

"I'll give you a thousand demons to fight for you. They can fight his demons while you go straight to him." Crowley leaned back and waited calmly for Sam's response.

Sam stared at Crowley in shock. An army? He hadn't even considered the option. But Crowley was right. Lucifer was sure to have hundreds of demons guarding him. He wouldn't just stand still while Sam walked through the front door and killed him. And if he had to fight five hundred demons and _then_ the devil, well his strength was unlikely to last.

An army might be exactly what he needed, but Sam wasn't so sure he could trust Crowley. "How do I know your army won't just turn on me?" Sam demanded.

"I keep my word," Crowley responded coldly. "King of the Crossroads, remember? You don't get to that position by not keeping your bargains."

Sam wasn't convinced.

Crowley sighed. "Look, if you're that concerned, you could always seal the deal with a kiss," he offered with a smirk.

"No, thanks." Sam told him quickly. "I'll take your word for it."

"I thought you might," Crowley said, grinning. "So we have a deal? A thousand demons, yours to command, and all you have to do is kill the devil."

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. "We have a deal."


	6. Chapter 6: Yes

**A/N: **Final chapter! Sorry for the delay, but here it is. The big conclusion! Read, review, and enjoy! :)

**Warnings: **Violence, some swearing.

**Chapter 6: Yes**

Sam couldn't believe his luck. He was on his way to Detroit with an army of demons behind him. He finally knew where the devil was, and was fully equipped to fight him. Crowley hadn't minded if Sam drained a couple of the demons he'd given him, so Sam was charged up on demon blood. He could barely see straight from the power that was swimming through his veins. It was incredible.

To anyone who happened to see them passing by, it would be a terrifying sight. An enormous cloud of black smoke, rushing and screaming across the sky, with Sam riding alongside it. He had never felt so powerful.

When they touched down in Detroit, the demons scattered briefly, collecting vessels. Sam worried briefly that the amount of demonic activity would attract the attention of the angels, or worse, his brother, but he quickly dismissed those concerns. The angels wanted him to say yes to the devil as part of their big "master plan." They wouldn't try to keep him away. And his brother... well what did he care what Sam was doing? Besides, there was no way he'd notice in time to get there. By the time anyone heard about this, the devil would be dead, and Sam would be leaving Detroit in triumph.

The demons had finished gathering vessels, and as Sam glanced around at the crowd of "people" around him, he wondered where they'd gotten so many on such short notice. This city would have a _lot _of disappearances reported in the morning.

As they approached the building where Lucifer was staying, a group of demons stepped forward to greet them. Sam could have killed them with a thought, but he had to save his strength, so he stepped back and let his army do the work. The demons were quickly sent back to Hell, and Sam calmly advanced.

They breached the outer defenses quickly. Waves of demons came at them with every block they advanced, but clearly Lucifer was not expecting an attack of this magnitude. Some of Sam's demons were killed, of course, but there were still plenty. Enough to take out every demon that Lucifer sent at them.

They reached the front door with barely any casualties, and the door guards were destroyed in short order. Sam headed inside.

His army spread out quickly, mercilessly slaughtering the demons they found. Sam headed for the top floor, knowing instinctively that that was where Lucifer would be. He walked calmly inside, ignoring the distant screams of the demons being torn apart behind him. His entire body hummed with the power of the demon blood running through him as he readied himself to kill the devil.

"Lucifer," he said coldly as he walked in. Lucifer was facing away from him, staring out the window at the far end of the room. He turned around when Sam spoke.

"Sam," he responded easily. "You're looking well."

"You're really not," Sam said flatly. "What the hell is wrong with your vessel?" He could see spots where the skin was blistering and peeling across Lucifer's face.

Lucifer frowned contemplatively at him. "This vessel was never meant to contain my power," he explained irritably. "It'll burn up sooner or later. But that doesn't really matter, now that you're here. Come to say yes, Sam?" He asked cheerfully.

"Of course not," Sam said angrily. "I've got an army tearing your demons to shreds downstairs. I'm here to kill you, and you can't stop me."

"Interesting," Lucifer said with a smile. "You're here to kill me. I really don't care how many demons you kill- disgusting things- but you really think you can take me on? Well then, Sam, give it your best shot." He spread his arms and looked at Sam challengingly. He seemed to be waiting calmly for Sam's attack.

"_He doesn't think I can do it,"_ Sam thought furiously. _"But he has no idea how powerful I really am, he doesn't know what I'm capable of!"_

"Fine," Sam snarled. "I will." He closed his eyes and focused his power on the creature standing before him, more determined than ever that he could, and would, kill the devil now that the hour was at hand. He threw all his strength at Lucifer and waited for him to fall.

Nothing happened. He tried harder, feeling his energy draining with each renewed effort. Finally, he slumped backwards in defeat.

"What..." he gasped. "What was that? Why didn't it work?"

Lucifer gave him a pitying smile. "Sam, Sam," he said gently. "There's one thing you forgot to take into account when you came up with this brilliant plan of yours. That fancy power of yours? It works on demons. _Only _demons. And, as everyone seems so determined to forget, I'm an _angel_. You can't kill me, Sam."

Sam was horrified. He had put _months_ of work into this, into getting strong enough. His power didn't work on Lucifer? He had never even considered the possibility.

Lucifer smiled at him. "So, Sammy," he said with a smile. "Now that we've determined that you really _aren't _here to kill me, why don't you just say yes?"

"That's never going to happen!" Sam shouted at him. He was slumped against the wall, his power drained and his head starting to throb. He didn't know what to do. He'd failed. He'd really _failed_. Dean was right, he was useless.

His despairing thoughts were interrupted by Lucifer speaking up again. "I don't know why you're fighting me so hard, Sam. Together we would be powerful. More powerful than you could ever be on the demon blood. You want to rule this world? Together, we _can_."

Sam shook his head. "You want to destroy the world," he said flatly. "I can't let you do that."

"The world is destroying _itself_!" Lucifer told him angrily. "Why would I need to interfere? If you don't want the world destroyed, fine. Just let me in Sam. You'll be powerful. I'll make a new world, a better one. And you can help."

Sam looked up at him in surprise. "You won't destroy the world?" he asked.

"No, I won't. Not if you don't want me to," Lucifer promised. "I don't understand why you're fighting me so hard. Just imagine Sam, all the power you could ever dream of. I'm not trying to destroy you. I'm trying to _save_ you. You fight so hard for whatever power you can get, but it's _never enough._ With an archangel's power and all the armies of Hell behind you? Sam, there's _nothing you won't be able to do._ Just. Say. Yes."

Sam looked up at Lucifer and tried to remember that the devil couldn't be trusted, that the power wouldn't really be his, that even considering this was a monumentally stupid idea. But his head throbbed and his whole body ached from lack of demon blood, and all he could think about was how this power, which was supposed to be his salvation, had let him down. He couldn't win. Not this fight, not _any_ fight. No wonder Dean wanted him gone, he was so damn _useless_.

He looked at Lucifer and thought of having that kind of power. He thought about what it would be like to _win _for once, to command all the armies of Hell.

He thought about Dean's voice, just before he hung up the phone. _"Good-bye, Sam."_

Sam slowly faced the devil, and said, quietly and clearly, "Yes."

Lucifer smiled. "Thank you, Sam," he said gently, and closed his eyes as white light filled the room.


End file.
